Broken Walls
by LJReaver
Summary: As love blossoms within the Recon Corps things are soon made unclear for the higher ups of the renown Scouting Legion (Rated M for later chapters and language)


**Chapter One:**

* * *

><p>Levi searched the dim chambers wooden floor for his shirt and jacket. He was only half dressed and trying to not rouse Erwin who was still sleeping. After feeling around for his crumpled clothes, which had been so carelessly disregarded the night before, Levi finished dressing. Attempting to even out a few creases in his pale grey shirt the captain turned towards Erwin's bed; a place he'd been becoming increasingly familiar with over the past few months.<br>The commander was still sleeping soundly as Levi made for the door. Clicking back the lock he looked back to Erwin and smiled lovingly and slipped out, hoping it was still too early for him to be seen before daily duties began.

The stone corridors of the Recon Corps headquarters were dark and gloomy. Shutters were still shut with only a few thin rays of sunlight creeping in through the cracks; there was a crisp coolness in the air accompanied by droplets of dew dotted along the windowpanes.

With only the soft chirping of birds to be heard, Levi made his way to his dormitory reflecting fondly on his evening.

* * *

><p>The low droning hum of conversation was buzzing from the training courtyard as members of the Scouting Legion chattered away about their latest comrades. Today Levi knew he'd have to put up with the incompetent hassle of cadets as they arrived for their first day of duty in the Recon Corps.<br>It was warm outside; Levi had already removed his jacket but was growing impatient as he waited for the wagon to arrive carrying their latest recruits.  
>He and Hanji were stood alongside Erwin as the two main Squad leaders and Commander always did to welcome cadets.<p>

"Are there many this year, Erwin?" Hanji queried, hoping to gain a little insight to whether there'd be a higher likelihood of any previous trainees being as engrossed about titans as she was. Every year she'd end up lecturing a class on titan behaviour and specifics and every year was met with absolute disinterest from the basics.

Erwin glanced at Hanji, feeling a little sorry knowing that there was never any concentration on her long rants about her latest test subjects or why she'd ever named them the way she did. Smiling, he replied, "I don't recall there being many more than last year, which is a shame within itself; we need all the help we can get."

Hanji fidgeted a little, she too was growing restless after waiting for the cadets to arrive.

Once the carriage finally approached the headquarters all the recruits were shown their barracks, given their uniforms and taken through the basics of daily life when not scouting or on a large expedition.  
>These days, Levi found, were always long and extremely tedious. He'd ignore countless comments regarding his reputation and surprising height as he attempted to explain each assigned regiment and squad group.<p>

Come sunset all new recruits retired to their barracks.

Levi was weary but decided to take a walk around the grounds of the castle. The late evening air was warm and dry with a sweet smell of spring flowers dusted in the breeze.  
>He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent coming from the garden and set off towards a brook that ran near the edge of the grounds a little ways into the surrounding forests.<p>

Erwin watched Levi as he disappeared into the trees, he couldn't help but hope he'd see him again later, remembering their time spent together the previous night.

* * *

><p>Trickling of fresh water flowed quickly down the pebble filled brook. Time spent alone was precious to Levi recently. It always had been but more so now than ever. After the fall of Wall Maria in 845 the Recon Corps had barely a moment to rest. Constant planning was needed and daily training was a chore for many of them.<p>

As it grew darker Levi turned to make his way back to headquarters. He thought about Erwin and how their recent relationship was beginning to take a minor toll on Levi. It'd been years since he'd felt emotions like these.  
>Many passionate nights had been shared between the two of them.<br>Nothing had made Levi happier in a long time; however there was something that was bothering him. He'd thought about opening up to Erwin, explaining the best he could - being as emotionally difficult as he was - how he felt about him. But he couldn't do it.

He'd battled with his reasons of why he couldn't face it for a while but despite knowing that it wasn't fear holding him back Levi still couldn't do it.

Explaining to himself that he might not be ready to tell Erwin his feelings was nothing short of stupid to Levi. After everything they'd done together he was pretty serious that his feelings for Erwin were strong and known to him. Yet he still couldn't say it.

Sighing as he walked back towards the dimly lit castle Levi was suddenly knocked back. Stumbling backwards he quickly balanced himself, "Watch it!" He snapped, trying to focus on who'd just bumped into him.  
>"Levi?"<br>Levi realised it was Hanji, he looked at her questioningly.  
>"Hanji," He sighed, folding his arms, "What are you doing out here, Shitty-Glasses?"<p>

Hanji smiled at him, "I'm sorry Levi, I wasn't looking where I was going. I was just looking around the stables for my notes. Moblit had them and now they're nowhere to be seen!"  
>"Right," Levi responded.<br>"What are you doing?" She continued after a moments silence, still smiling at him.

"I was taking a walk,"

Nodding in response Hanji looked around the blackening woodlands surrounding them. "Well…I suppose I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Levi, unless you've forgotten about your training session?"  
>"Shit…" He grumbled, glaring at the floor. He'd completely forgotten that it was up to him to test the recruits the next morning.<br>Laughing softly, Hanji crossed her arms too, "I'm sure you're looking forward to it," She turned and walked back towards the stables in a second attempt to find her notes.

Levi watched her go until finally carrying on towards the castle.

**A/N: I really hope you enjoyed it and if I could improve or add anything you'd like to be put into the story then please leave a review and let me know - I'll take them all into account if you do and definitely update as often as I can! Thank you for reading! x**


End file.
